MFB: Flaming Connections
by PineScar
Summary: The outcome of my writing when suffering serious writer's block. My OCs are used. Mainly about the whole span of the 3 overall series of Metal Fight Beyblade.
1. Ryuga Newcomer

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE. ONLY MY OCs BELONGS TO ME.**

_A/N: This is just a random fic with possibly no actual storyline because I am suffering from a major writer's block for Metal Fight Beyblade. Please forgive for my randomness. This fanfic is just to ease my writer's block. My OCs will be used._

* * *

**Location: Japan, Asia **

**Time: Near evening**

**Season: Late Summer**

**Weather: A drizzle, slowing turning into a mild **

**rainstorm. No chance of lightning, though.**

* * *

A red-headed blader stuck his head out of a building that had bolded blue letters, which spelled out "B-Pit".

"Where has Kenta gone out in this weather? He promised he'd meet up here!"

The red head blader went back inside of the clear-blue glass building.

* * *

He sighed. After Ryuga was gone, it seemed so _different_ somehow. Kenta couldn't exactly put a hand around it, but he was doing fine so far without Ryuga. But, he had his friends, and that really what mattered. The only reason he came out here, was that he knew he had forgotten something important.

Kenta then heard footsteps nearby. Kenta looked to his right. He half expected to be Ryuga, which would take a complete miracle. It wasn't that he was still thinking about Ryuga appearing out of nowhere; it was just this time, something was up.

Turned out he was right. There was a boy (who possibly could be a blader) who was trudging up the sidewalk with black shoes. His long, open black jacket swept up behind him. Not Ryuga.

He turned his head up, noticing Kenta. Kenta was a little surprised, considering his eyes were bright orange. But he was used to Ryuga's glare (which didn't disturb him that much, now that he thought about it), so no biggie. But the teen's orange glow of eyes seemed to pop out with the dark color choice of clothing.

The older boy then walked up to Kenta.

"Do you know where the WBBA Headquarters are?"

"Huh?" Kenta replied in confusion.

"Do you-"

"I know what you said, mister." Kenta interrupted, holding up his hands as a truce. "But, why do you need to know where the WBBA is?"

"I can't explain my reason for going to the WBBA, kid." The boy then took something from his fire red belt.

"But," he then showed Kenta a red-based bey, "it has to do with this."

Kenta took a closer look at the face-bolt. It was one black paw with red glowing claws.

The blader snapped his hand back to himself to hide the bey.

"Listen, if you don't know, please do say something. I don't have time to waste." The black haired blader muttered. The tone the boy was using was similar to Tsubasa's, but it sound more similar to muttering and mumbling.

Kenta was getting a bit freaked, considering he acted a bit like Ryuga and looked a bit like him too.

"Uh, if it would help, I have a friend that works in the WBBA. If you would like, I could take you to him, mister." Kenta offered quickly.

The blader's eyes glow toned downed a bit, but the orange glinted and harden in firmness. Not knowing how to react, he suddenly remembered something.

"Actually," Kenta started, "I-"

"We should get out of this rain first. Then we can talk." The teen ran-err-walked quickly up the ascending hill top.

"Hey! Wait-"Kenta stopped short. He then shooked his head. No, he's gone. Or-?

Why did he have such a resemblance to Ryuga?

"_No, you only just met him. You don't know that."_

"Hurry up, kid! Unless you really want a bad cold that lasts days!" The blader called out to the green-haired blader.

Kenta scrambled up the few feet up to where the teen stopped.

The blader then continued walking at the same fast pace.

"Mister! There's a nearby spot that I know of where we can talk! It's where my friend is at!" Kenta called, pointing to the street across the bridge.

"You mean the one who works at the WBBA?" The blader shouted, jogging to catch up.

"Yup!"

"Lead the way." The teen stated, moving aside for the younger blader.

_Yup, definitely NOT Ryuga._

"Come on then-"Kenta paused, waiting for the newcomer to introduce his name.

"Just call me Kasai."

"Well, Kasai, welcome to the B-Pit."

* * *

_**PS: Sorry if it was horrible.**_

_**Pine: Sure was!**_

_**Keo: Not exactly your best piece...**_

_**PS: Too bad. More to come. But, you know the drill:**_

_**Review, Feedback and NO FLAMES!**_


	2. Meanwhile

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE. ONLY MY OCs BELONGS TO ME.**

A small group of friends were currently in a small leveled ground room.

One in particular crossed armed blader tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are we going to keep taking turns sticking our head out of the door, every 5 minutes?!"

"Aw, come on Kyoya-buddy. Kenta is our friend, and a Legendary Blader!" A white capped blader pursued.

"Hey, just 'cause he's a Legendary Blader, it doesn't mean I have to baby-sit him!" Kyoya spat back.

"Will all of you quiet down?!" A brunette girl from the glass countered barked.

"I'm trying to fix all of your beys right now! It's really hard to fix all of these beys at this much taken damage!"

A blonde haired blader poked his head up to see what the mechanic was doing.

"Are you with Libra yet?" the blader asked impatiently. "I haven't battled in a real long time, so?"

"Sorry, Yuu." The mechanic sighed. "I haven't been able to start on Libra yet."

"Aww! That's just so stinky!" But the blader then quickly brightened up. "Hey, do you think we could call the other Legendary Bladers onto a webcast thingy, once the storm is over, Madoka? At the WBBA Headquarters?"

"Um….. Gingka?" Madoka pleaded for a reply (since Ginkga's dad, Ryo, was the WBBA's Director.)

The blue headband blader didn't answer. The blue-eyed mechanic was about to call him, when just right then, a silver haired blader came up from the stairs. Along with him, a light lilac haired blader with blue eyes came up as well.

"Huh? Tsubasa? Hyoma? When did you guys get here?" the white capped blader asked.

"A bit earlier than you guys did, Benkei." Hyoma replied.

"We've been doing research on the connections of the Dark Nebula Organization, the Spiral Core, and the Black Sun." Tsubasa clarified.

"Huh? Why did you guys do research on that?" Yuu asked. "We defeated the Black Sun; defeated Faust and destroyed the Spiral Core, and we disbanded the Dark Nebula Organization."

Benkei caught onto what Yuu was saying. "So, why would you research on that? What's the past is the past. We got rid of the bad guys and that's, that's. Why go through the trouble going through it again?"

"Is there something you found interesting?" Madoka piped up.

Tsubasa and Hyoma nodded. "We should discuss this below. Where likely no one will overhear us." Hyoma informed.

"This might be more important than you think." The silver haired blader raised his voice a little, seeing that Kyoya was planning to leave.

"Fine." Kyoya scoffed, trudging back. Tsubasa followed.

"Come on, Gingka, this is important information that needs all of us to hear." Hyoma pursued. "I'm sure Kenta will be fine."

Gingka took one last look outside, and then followed the rest downstairs.


	3. Meet Fest

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE. ONLY MY OCs BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

A brown, fingerless gloved hand pushed the glass door open.

Once they had decided to get themselves dried first, and bring along 2 umbrellas, they went to the B-Pit.

Kenta found out that Kasai wasn't from Japan, likes winter, has a bey named Magma Panther, and is currently 14 years old. At least, that was all the information about the newcomer he could get. Oh, and he wanted to know where the WBBA headquarters were.

"Hey, sorry to keep-"Kenta stopped short, and lowered his black umbrella he took. Kasai shook the water from his and placed it next to the door.

"So, where are your friends?" Kasai asked.

"Probably downstairs." Kenta said, putting his umbrella next to Kasai's.

Kenta headed downstairs, hoping his companion would follow.

"Hey-"

"Guys?"

"Kenta! You're finally here!"

"Kenji!"

"You had us worried!"

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"Nice to see you again."

"Hyoma? What are you doing here? I thought you had to protect Koma village!" Kenta stated, surprised.

"Well, it's not important right now." Hyoma then pointed to a screen filled with data. "This is what we need you to catch up on."

Kenta briefly remember Kasai. "Oh, I want you guys to meet someone."

Kenta turned around, but shock slowly began to fill him up.

"Umm…. Kenta…" Benkei slowly confronted.

"Just wait." Kenta ran back upstairs. Unfortunately, his friends followed.

Kenta found Kasai in the far corner.

"Who is this creep?!" Kyoya yelled, thinking the newcomer was a threat.

"Kenta, do you know who he is?" Gingka asked.

"Yes!" Kenta defended.

"Well….. This is Kasai, and Kasai, these are my friends."

Kasai seemed to loosen up a bit from his tense position, but he still stayed near the corner.

"Kasai?"

"I- I didn't expect this many, friends of yours. I thought there would just be, your WBBA friend." Kasai explained, his voice wavering, and surprisingly at normal volume.

Tsubasa tensed up. "What business do you have with the WBBA?"

Hyoma spoke next, "Do you have anything against the director?"

Before Kasai could reply, Kyoya threw an attack.

"Kasai, right?" He didn't wait for a response, "If you do something sneaky, I swear-"

"Okay! Time out guys!" Gingka held back Kyoya (with some help of Hyoma).

"Let's hear what Kasai has to say."

"Only with the WBBA." Kasai simply replied.

"All of us, or no WBBA." Tsubasa countered.

Kasai sighed. "You guys win, but can we please go somewhere at least confidential?"

The gang - along with Kasai - headed downstairs.


	4. Reveal! Reason of Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE, ONLY MY OCs!**

_**Pine: You know, I think people would enjoy this fic more, if you actually let us do the disclaimer.**_

_**PS: *slams fist on random table/desk* SHUT IT, PINE. *eyes glowing***_

_**Keo: 0-0 **_

_**Pine: Keo, on my word, slowly back away…**_

* * *

The gang and Kasai were downstairs of the B-Pit.

"So," Tsubasa started, "what business do you have with the WBBA?"

Kasai replied. "I was sent a letter," Kasai took out a crumpled envelope, "from the WBBA."

"The letter said that I should go to the WBBA headquarters for more information." He sighed. "They said they want me to join them or something similar to that."

"May we see it?" Hyoma asked.

"Sure."

Kasai handed the crumpled envelope to the lilac/silver hair's maroon gloved hand.

When Hyoma unfolded the letter, he sweat dropped.

"Um, Kasai, what happened to the letter?"

The black haired blader anime felled. Then, once he regained composure, he blushed. "I guess I was sort of careless with it."

"Careless…" Yuu said amusingly, his eyes showing humor.

"Sure…" Kenta and Ginkga agreed, sweat dropping.

"So, what does it say?" Tsubasa came over, inquiring.

"Here's how much I can make out," Hyoma said, uncertain:

"_The WBBA has noticed your strength and talent in blading and would like you to come visit your nearest WBBA HQ for more information. We take note that the nearest WBBA HQ is in Japan, and will be contacting their director or secretary. Please come to Japan's WBBA HQ as soon as possible. Note that soon as possible is only open during the end-of-year-period. As for transportation, we believe you should choose, as we believe you will travel to Japan more smoothly on your own terms, than us fixing the routes up for you. We hope you accept this invitation."_ "

"That's all?" Benkei, Kyoya, and Ginkga spoke out simultaneously.

"Well, yeah. That's all I can make out of it."

"Well, time for a visit to the WBBA Headquarters." Tsubasa announced.

"And," Madoka called out from up the stairs, "it stopped raining!"

"I think some of us should stay behind." Kenta stated.

"What? So you're staying?"

"That's right, Yuu. I don't think I'll be coming." The green haired blader replied.

"Well, I'm not going either if Kenji's not coming." The blonde replied, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I have to look over my dad's shop." The brunette girl replied.

"I think I'll be staying too." Hyoma informed.

"Huh? Hyoma, why?" Gingka inquired, curious.

"I still have to catch up Yuu and Kenta on the data we found out." Hyoma merely replied. "Since they either don't understand or know it yet."

"Alright." Ginkga nodded. "How about you Benkei? Kyoya?"

"I'll go." Kyoya said. "But only because I want to know why they chose this creep." Kyoya then proceeded to glare at the black shirted blader, who merely shrugged it off.

"Since Kyoya's going, I'm going too!" Benkei declared.

"Kyoya, maybe this kid has talent." Ginkga said.

Madoka, Kenta, Hyoma, and Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"Gingka, Kasai's 14 years old." Kenta replied.

"Huh? So?"

"Ginkga, 14 years old is teen age…" Madoka trailed.

"Plus, he's the same age as you." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Oh….."

"Anyways, so who's going, and who's staying?" Yuu asked.

"Well, me, Madoka, you _(*cough* Pun *cough*),_ and Kenta are staying. So," Hyoma turned to the others, "Tsubasa, Kasai, Benkei, Kyoya, and Gingka are going to the headquarters of the WBBA, right?"

The others (excluding the ones staying, plus Kyoya and Kasai) nodded.

Then, the two teams headed off in their separate ways...

* * *

_**Pine: (takes deep breath) Yes, PineScar HAS noticed Ginkga/Gingka's name is spelled in two different ways!**_

_**PS: This is NOT a result from my writer's block! I just spelled 2 different ways, because it's too confusing to just spell it 1 way!**_

_**Pine: Even though it says it on the Wiki, we just decided it was going to be this way.**_

_**Keo: (suddenly appears) Okay, you know the drill:**_

_**Pine: (catches on) Review, Feedback,-**_

_**Keo and Pine: And NO FLAMES!**_

_**PS: Chapter 5, coming next!**_


End file.
